Nameless Hero
It is important to know that Nameless Hero isn't just one entity, but the only name given to a specific set of crestfallen human warriors. A Nameless Hero is befitting of his title, as they no longer have a name, their gender and sexual preference is not of importance and their feats are only aknowledged by few. Of course, a Nameless Hero may also adopt one or two more titles during whatever disrelishing adventure they have been thrown in. Appearance The Nameless Heroes were once pure humans, with no ties to the supernatural. After being "chosen" by a very powerful deity, a dragon or a faction leader, these humans will recieve a mark which will serve as a painful reminder of their forced duty. Their face will be strictly hidden from view, either by a mask, a helmet, tattered piece of clothing, so as to keep their status as nameless entities. Sometimes, if a Nameless Hero pledged deep alliegence to an ancient dragon, they can become a dragon-like creature themselves, although they would still appear slightly human in bone structure. By becoming more and more powerful, a Nameless Hero could also develop the ability to increase their size. Personality After taking upon their duties, the Nameless Heroes are almost completely devoided of emotions, expressions, desires and goals. What made them human is a limitation, that is quickly removed. Thus, making them into apathetic 'hitmen', who do their masters' durty work. The only 'free' emotions they have are courage and determination. Although, sometimes, glimpses of the person that a Nameless one once was may appear on specific occassions. History A Nameless Hero's backstory has been long forgotten even by the individual themselves. Anyone they loved or cared about is entirely erased from their memory. One pattern almost all Nameless ones share is that most of them are 'low-lifes'. People who nobody really cares about, or who are looked down upon, or who have committed well-intented crimes. They were people who were more close to 'villains' than to 'heroes'. And truthfully, depending on their master or the few individual choices they can make, a Nameless Hero may choose to become a demonic creature of immense might that can surpass even the gods, but in return their only purpose becomes the bringing of waste and destruction to any living creature. These types of Nameless Heroes are referred to as 'The Corrupt'. If a Nameless Hero has been given a duty with an end, they will either be disposed of once they finish that duty or they may be set free by their masters, although the latter is extremely rare. Usually what happens is that a Nameless Hero is assigned by a strong supernatural entity to hunt down all matter of entities that stand in that entity's way, until they are no longer. Depending on how determined a Nameless Hero is, that may be very soon or extremely late. Powers & Abilities It is near impossible to analyze, determine and point out all the powers and special abilities each and every Nameless Hero up to date has possessed over the ages. Depending on the enemies they slay and their numbers, they can become exponentially more powerful. The more foes fall by their weapon, the more powerful they get. If put in the right cirumctences, a Nameless Hero could possess all kinds of abilities, weapons, Sacred Gears, magic spells, tools, 'pets', etc. The Most Notable 'The Abyss Watcher' A Nameless one that fought against deities and demons of darkness. After many struggles, he perfected his fighting style and become the perfect anti-demon killing machine. He is rumored to be one of the first Nameless Heroes ever. 'The Father of Corruption' A Nameless one who become so powerful, even the gods feared them. Eventually, several deities of vengence were assembled to torment them and slowly break away their entire existence. Through unknown means, this backfired on the gods, thus giving birth to a beast of darkness and extreme negativism. This beast brought forth the corrupted side of the Darkness, which can turn others into mindless monsters. 'The Olympian Knight' The first and only knight that appears on Mount Olympus. Though the reasons for their presence in a knightless faction is unknown, it is obvious that they have the favor of at least some of the olympian gods. They serve as one of the many guardians and foot-soldiers on Mount Olympus. 'Asamoth, the Free One' Formerly a Nameless Hero, they adopted the name "Asamoth" and the identity of a leader of a small faction of human-dragon hybrids. These hybrids did not become what they are naturally, but instead were former humans who wished to become dragons themselves. Of course, they aren't favored by many, especially pure dragons. Asamoth themselves chose to become such a creature, and since they had gained power that equated to that of a satan-class devil, they are presumbly the strongest of their kind. 'The Fallen Knight' A Nameless Hero who tried to fight the Corruption, but upon facing its Father, he became affected by it. Slowly, this fallen warrior succumbed to the Corruption and turned mad. He was later put out of his misery by another Nameless Hero. 'Nameless God' A Nameless Hero who killed their master, abondened their duty, though still kept their anonymousness. They befriended a storm dragon, which helped him learn how to use the power of lighting and the storms. The dragon and the Nameless God are rumored to still roam the sky, waiting to strike any unfortunate soul with their lighting bolts. 'Maiden of Chaos' A Nameless Hero, who served under a powerful greek deity to seek out the knowledge of many forgotten magic spells and godly techiques that could be used by other beings as well. After fulfilling her duty, this Nameless Hero became feared by her master and was evidently cast out in Tarturus where, with the immense magical knowledge she now possesses, she would pointlessly lull the primordial beasts, that reside in there, to sleep. This is her new duty and it shall remain so, until even the furthest depths of Hell are no more. 'The Ungodly Ogre' A man whose desire to obtain absolute strength never wavered after becoming a Nameless Hero. Where as facing so many horrors would bring any other Nameless one to despair, this Hero's motivation only increased. Due to his preference to fight with brute force alone, he was given the ability to quickly adapt to a fight. Eventually, this man grew so strong and fierce that even his own master didn't dare to try and control him. Because of this, he recieved the title 'The Ungodly Ogre', due to the gods' unability to fully control his actions. Unlike some of the other Nameless Heroes, who recieved the chance to regain their freedom, the Ogre remains loyal to the gods to an extend. Trivia *Perhaps the biggest irony in the Nameless Heroes' fate is that they have the most freedom in choosing their fighting style, but when it comes to their fate- they are hopeless. Note Since I am a huge fanboy of all the games created by From Soft, I couldn't resist and I created this page. If you haven't noticed already, this 'character' bears similarity to the Chosen Undead, the Bearer of the Curse, the Ashen One, the Slayer of Demons and the Good Hunter from each of the Soulsborne games. Well, that's because it IS based off of them. Tell me if you are a Dark Souls fan and you are reading this. I want to share my fanboyism with you. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Antydeth Category:Fanon Creatures